Over the course of this year, Dr. Ferguson met several goals. First, she collected data on urinary trace metals and non-targeted metabolomic profiles within the case-control study of preterm birth. This was a pilot project under the Childrens Health Exposure Assessment Resource. Several manuscripts from this project are in preparation, summarizing findings on the relationships between urinary trace metals individually as well as in mixtures in relation to preterm birth as well as preeclampsia. Second, Dr. Ferguson worked with collaborators at the Duke Molecular Physiology Institute to examine the relationship between non-targeted urinary metabolomic profiles in relation to growth restriction in a pilot case-control study. Findings from this study are currently in preparation for publication. Finally, she initiated a pilot project for the creation of a new case-control study designed to investigate the relationship between prenatal environmental exposures and disorders of fetal growth in pregnancy.